Next generation network (NGN) and VoIP services are developing rapidly around the world, and are greatly challenging conventional telephone service. However, cybersecurity is a crucial issue in the development of Internet systems, and the NGN based on IP technology inherit the vulnerability of IP networks. The VoIP and NGN services struggle with several Internet security problems.
Beyond conventional security threats, the VoIP service faces a new security threat, SPIT. The SPIT is not a traditional security threat in the original sense of security. Because SPIT exists in the course of normal transmission, it is not threatening to the network. The harm of SPIT comes from the disturb to each called party caused by the content transfer in the SPIT. VoIP service is inexpensive both on call costs and hardware costs, therefore, it is used by many. The spread of SPIT would bring in problems similar to SPAM: SPIT consumes large amounts of network resource, reducing the quality of service provides to users by providers. In another hand, the call from SPIT is unsolicited junk message according to the definition of SPIT. Therefore, the SPIT may severely interfere with users' life and job.
There is no technology addressing preventing SPIT in NGN in the prior art at present.